mothra12fandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Mothra12
I have blocked myself from this wiki. If you want to send me a message, I will be available at community central and Godzilla wiki to talk. Welcome! Congratulations on starting Mothra12 Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley lol, Goji64 is in the house!!!! Goji64 21:41, May 13, 2011 (UTC) need permission can i add Koji, KWF, and just some random kaiju fight pages Goji64 00:13, May 14, 2011 (UTC) kk im finna Goji64 14:57, May 14, 2011 (UTC) did you see the discoverey of koji and thanks just wordering,,,,Goji64 01:17, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey, hey, it's me! Hi Mothra12! It's me, on your wiki! Can you add me to your list of friends because I am one? I wouldn't want to mess with your page since you're an administrator AND a bureaucrat... thanks for taking the time to read this! I am MusukoGoji! 15:56, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Mothra12, must see.. http://godzilla.wikia.com/wiki/Fanzilla:New_KWF Goji64 01:01, May 16, 2011 (UTC) IDK idk yet Goji64 20:45, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Island Kaiju Battles yes and the matches where awsome Goji64 22:42, May 16, 2011 (UTC) nice new match....but why did kg have to die? :( Goji64 23:22, May 19, 2011 (UTC) kk kk Goji64 20:54, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Hello, Mothra12. Remember me?... 13:00, May 21, 2011 (UTC) MusukoGoji! I'm back! Hi, Mothra12! I am MusukoGoji! 13:05, May 21, 2011 (UTC) thank you! thank you Mothra12 for adding Koji to DaiKaiju Goji64 16:24, May 21, 2011 (UTC) did you see the new KBZ stuff....I EVEN DID ULTIMA SPACE G 2000 VS. OVERLOAD GODZILLA :DDDD Goji64 00:02, May 22, 2011 (UTC) I saw, nice figs Goji64 15:00, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Goji64 the Kaiju Goji64 the kaiju is apon us, >:D http://godzilla.wikia.com/wiki/Goji64 Goji64 22:00, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Im gonna and im also gonna put my Kaiju: Chaos Ghidorah Goji64 22:54, May 22, 2011 (UTC) lol i rember, im working on Goji64 right now Goji64 22:59, May 22, 2011 (UTC) request could you do a island battle: goji64 vs. one of your kaiju? Goji64 23:20, May 22, 2011 (UTC) k k Goji64 23:21, May 22, 2011 (UTC) i put k for yes Goji64 23:23, May 22, 2011 (UTC) wait? can i still edit it? Goji64 23:29, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Can you unlcok them both? I just want to put that they can breathe in out space and how fast chaos ghidorah can fly Goji64 23:33, May 22, 2011 (UTC) done k, im done Goji64 23:56, May 22, 2011 (UTC) awsome mothra12! good match and thanks, when i read the title i was like "oh crap" Goji64 00:18, May 23, 2011 (UTC) idk, Goji64 and Koji are my main kaiju so im trying to dicide Goji64 20:50, May 23, 2011 (UTC) about 125 meters tall Goji64 22:27, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Mothra12 testing... Hi Hi What's up, Mothra12? G3K Hello. It's Godzilla3000. I've created a userpage. Cool wiki. I would edit some more, but I am in the midst of expanding the kaiju movie template on Wikizilla. User:Godzilla3000 Hi! Hey Mothra12. 22:56, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Favorite Kaiju My favorite Kaiju is Godzilla of course, but other than Godzilla, My favorite kaiju is MechaGodzilla. from GodzillaIsland7.2 More Answers 1. No Thanks, I'm okay with not having a kaiju counterpart. 2. My favorite Godzilla design is the 2004 Godzilla. 3. It'd be a male kaiju. from GodzillaIsland7.2 Your Welcome Your Welcome. from GodzillaIsland7.2 my new fangame http://godzilla.wikia.com/wiki/Fanzilla:Godzilla_Unleashed_2:_The_Multiverse Goji64 23:57, May 27, 2011 (UTC) np lol i read em and np Goji64 13:31, May 28, 2011 (UTC) he can and is about the size of Goji64 Goji64 20:36, May 28, 2011 (UTC) 1st form is size of junior and the rest are the same size as me (Goji64) Goji64 20:45, May 28, 2011 (UTC) did you see, http://mothra12.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Goji64/Birthday :) Goji64 20:51, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Reply Yes you can make a character of me. I would like to be based off Godzilla 2004. And male. Godzilla3000 21:21, May 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm On I'm on the Wiki.Zombiejiger 11:24, May 29, 2011 (UTC)Zombiejiger lol seems i have another brother.....wait is he older than me or younger than me? Goji64 16:05, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Devil Godzillas acually named Demon Godzilla Goji64 18:27, May 29, 2011 (UTC) never mind Goji64 19:05, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Ok Mothra 12 I did create a page, but I wont go any farther until you tell me it is ok I want to add Mothras Stats and eventually create another page that I can add stats on Mothra's enemies if thats ok let me know thanks. Awesome thank you. No problem on the category thing. Hello there, モスラ12! I joined your wiki Mothra12 :) Titanollante 19:30, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Added Destonator ;] Hello Mothra12, I added Destonator, if that's okay. I don't think I'll add more... just maybe.I'm-a comin'! Titanollante 04:37, June 2, 2011 (UTC) k but can you add your new kaiju to my wiki :( i only has 2 members Goji64 02:13, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi dude!!!i joined!!!See you later!!!!! Supermonkey300 22:42, June 3, 2011 (UTC)Supermonkey300 How meny pepole are on this wiki? Supermonkey300 22:46, June 3, 2011 (UTC)Supermonkey300 OK Okay, I will try. from GodzillaIsland7.2 Can i be able to edit my pages? please? Goji64 14:25, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :| what i mean is can i just edit them normally, can you just unlock them and leave them unlocked Goji64 15:37, June 4, 2011 (UTC) thanks thank you!! and is there any one that said anything about joining my wiki yet? Goji64 15:50, June 4, 2011 (UTC) k thanks Goji64 16:09, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Mothra12 howd you do that top wikis thing? cause i want it on my wiki Goji64 16:09, June 5, 2011 (UTC) k thanks for letting me know Goji64 18:21, June 5, 2011 (UTC) k alright but can you help me with that 2? (I give so many links to so many pages on another but i never get around to them) lol but can you just help me by making pages Goji64 22:08, June 5, 2011 (UTC) k but the pages i keep trying to make wont let me upload my pics Goji64 22:13, June 5, 2011 (UTC) i know and thanks Goji64 22:27, June 5, 2011 (UTC) One more thing how when you put in stub on an artical that picture of mothra larva shows up? Howd you do that? Goji64 23:25, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, Firis is evil so... Yeah, he could be one of Destonator's EVIL allies, like Giga Bowser is his top adviser. Since Firis can breathe in space, it would't be hard to Follow Destonator... or would it? Titanollante 17:08, June 6, 2011 (UTC) o k and thansk for telling me how to do the stub thing Goji64 20:58, June 6, 2011 (UTC) new KBZ match ---------> http://xaviertv.wikia.com/wiki/KBZ:_Match_10_-_Mecha_Titanosaurus_takes_on_MG_(MT_vs._MG), and i finished yours Goji64 18:19, June 8, 2011 (UTC) i did, i even left sweet on the page ooh and i see match 11 there! :) Goji64 20:50, June 8, 2011 (UTC) yup and check out my 11th http://xaviertv.wikia.com/wiki/KBZ:_Match_11_-_Zilla_vs._Gorosaurus Goji64 21:14, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey Mothra12:) Hello :) I just thought of a "catch-phrase" that suits Destonator (Yeah, he can talk.). Anyways, maybe you and I can be pals..? I was just thinking about all I've created and not uploaded anywhere, like Lizardo (as a complete coincidence, I found out that the Pokemon Charmeleon, is pronounced in Japanese as Lizardo!) and Gondoron(s). I've also been thinking about my kid ideas, like Ghostly (wich I recently renamed Khost) and King Quirus (wich I realized about Anguirus and changed it to Queen Quirus). Please say if your alright with that part about pals... Also if you want to hear his catch-phrase (it just goes with his personality). And you could also say if I should make a monster named Titanollante, you know, like a monster counterpart. Sorry if I wasted your time or something like that with this LONG paragraph. Good-Bye, hope for your reply. Signed Titanollante 04:44, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm back! Mothra12, I'm back! I wanna be an admin. I am MusukoGoji! 13:20, June 9, 2011 (UTC) 12th island battle nice fight as always, i helped kill GX again :D Goji64 17:52, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Umm... - Category: 493Titanollante? Hey umm, why did you delete the Category: 493Titanollante from Destonator? :| Signed Titanollante 20:41, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Okay ;) Okay. :) Everybody does accidents. Signed Titanollante 21:22, June 9, 2011 (UTC) 12th KBZ Match http://xaviertv.wikia.com/wiki/KBZ:_Match_12_-_Zilla_vs._Ultraman_vs._Titanosaurus check it out!!! its one of my best Goji64 02:19, June 10, 2011 (UTC) yay a new Mothra12!!!! Goji64 15:22, June 11, 2011 (UTC) no dont do that Goji64 15:34, June 12, 2011 (UTC)